Fandom
Happy Tree Friends has gained a cult following, and thus, has many fans. Shortly after its internet debut in 2000, Happy Tree Friends became an unexpected success, getting over 15 million hits each month. It is one of the most downloaded iTunes podcasts. There are also many Fan Sites and Forums for HTF. Fan Art Fan Art is art drawn by fans of Happy Tree Friends. A wide variety of Fan Art has been released. Some artists make their own characters up (Own Creations). Many works consist of characters falling in love. Fan art is when fans of Happy Tree Friends create pictures (or art) of the show. Some of them draw existing characters while others will create their Own Creations. Two of the most prominent themes in fan art are characters killing each other and characters in relationships. Sometimes the characters are drawn in a certain episode, particually The Carpal Tunnel of Love. A popular style of Fan Art is to draw the characters as real people. Couplings Couplings are a form of Fan Art where the creator will put two characters together, usually as lovers. Examples: *Cuddles and Giggles *Flippy and Flaky *Splendid and Flippy Own Creations An own creation is a fanmade character. It is a type of Fan Art. Many OC's will have traits of certain characters, such as Obsessive-Compulsive Disorder (referencing Petunia), or more commonly, experience flip-outs (referencing Flippy). OC's will be commonly put into scenarios with existing characters or other fan-made characters. Most fan-made characters are Mammals. Own creations sometimes resemble already exsisting characters. Critism There has been some critism of HTF Fan Art: some people claim that the art is unoriginal and even acusations of plagerism have been made. However, as Fan Art appeared on the HTF DVDs, it is likely that the creators of the show don't mind. Examples For more fan art images, view the Fan Art Category at the bottom of the article File:Happy_Valentines_Day.jpg Image:Lifty_and_shifty.jpg Image:Toothy_and_Nutty.jpg File:Flippy_x_Splendid_by_AleEvilSoldier.jpg File:Ale_kills_Giggles.jpg File:Speirs.jpg Image:Flippy_--_Human_and_normal.jpg Image:Ale_Profile_by_AleEvilSoldier.jpg Trivia #The "Draw Toothy" feature on the Third Strike DVD is a gallery of fan made pictures. Some of them were made up, others were official show charaters drawn like certain movie characters (e.g., The Matrix, Monty Python and the Holy Grail). #Sometimes characters are drawn with characters from other shows (e.g., Flippy vs Stewie Griffin). #The two most common characters to feature in Fan Art seems to be Flippy, and then Splendid. #Some of the own creations are two or more of the characters mixed together. #Most of the fan pics are HTF couples, such as Cuddles X Giggles, Petunia X Handy, Flippy X Flaky, Lifty X Shifty, and Splendid X Flippy. YouTube Fan Videos On YouTube thousands of Happy Tree Friends fan videos have been created. A lot of the videos consist of snippets from different episodes being put together with a song played over the top. Such videos are usually refered to as video clip. Other types of fan films include various fan art pictures put together in a movie. Some have even gone as far as to create their own animations. Home-Made Content These are not necessarily episodes that have been put into nay sort of video, but they are concepts and ideas created by fans who want to get in on the action. This can range from deaths and kills, to entire episodes in scale. Category:Fandom Category:Fan Art